Aishiteru
by genjutsu-girl
Summary: They meet again after he had betrayed the hidden leaf village, she was so different. Cold, unloving. They are able to heal each other once again. Only for tragedy to strike her down, and break her heart once again. [SausHina] [[R&R]]


Aishiteru

No one even imagined that a couple, like we were, could make it. Everyone was always saying we couldn't be right for each other. We didn't fit. We were the two most unlikely people to fall in love, but we did. Maybe they were right, we didn't fit, but love's funny that way. You don't have to fit.

Soulful. That's how he described my eyes. I thought they were empty. As it was, that is how everything started, with my eyes.

-Flashback-

He walked along the streets of Konoha, reacquainting himself with the village, and receiving many disdainful glares. He was uncomfortable. It was easy enough to tell from his posture alone. He was stiff, and very unlike the casual, slouched person he used to be. He stumbled upon me while I was training.

"I have never seen anyone train so vigorously. Not even Naruto." His voice was deep and filled with sorrow, regret, and pain all at once. "I would not expect this from you, of all people."

"Much has changed." My once quiet, shy voice was now strong and harsh, even loud when compared to his. I had learned to mask emotion, show it to no one, as was the way of my clan. It took betrayal, suffering, and much pain for me to finally gain this talent of sorts.

Uchiha Sasuke, he too had this talent. Being a Hyuuga, however, I could easily see through his guise. It had been many years, and much had changed indeed. Myself included.

The Hyuuga Hinata he once knew was long gone. I recovered from the injuries I had received from the Chuunin exams, my stutter had long since stopped, but most importantly, I was no longer seen as weak. No, now I was known as cold, indifferent, even insensitive at times. Ever since Naruto had cheated on me, I should have known all along that he would go back to Sakura, and Kiba had beat me to a bloody pulp when I was still in that highly abusive relationship. Ever since Neji had died on his ANBU mission to the land of waves.

"Your eyes…"

"Hai?" I glared at him. I didn't appreciate the intrusion of my training.

"They are soulful. You have been through much hardship since my departure from the village Hinata. I can tell that much even without the Sharingan." My relationship with Uchiha Sasuke was never the same since that day.

For a time, we were happy. We kept to ourselves, being all but shunned by the village hidden in the leaves. Sasuke, the reformed traitor, and I, the scarred and indifferent disowned Hyuuga. We didn't need them. We had each other.

I could never figure out what had attracted me to Sasuke, but then again, does anyone know why they fall in love with someone? I never thought so. Together, Sasuke and I were able to return to some state of "normal." With him, I didn't wear my emotionless mask at all times. With him, I could allow myself to love, but I was weary. I had been hurt too many times in the past.

Sasuke opened up to me. He told me of his time with Orochimaru, the Sound Five, and Itachi. He had succeeded in his life's mission. He had killed his brother and avenged his clan. Now, all that was left was to restore it. He wanted me to help. Still, I was uncertain of our love. Still, I was afraid of another disappointment. I never showed him that.

"Hinata," We were on one of our many walks across the flower fields.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aishiteru."

"I love you too."

-End Flashback-

I was able to keep hold of this newly acquired happiness for seven wonderful years. We were wed five years after that fateful day when Sasuke returned to Konoha. But ours was not a happiness that was meant to last. We managed to recapture a somewhat regular life again. Lady Tsunade let me go on missions again, which Sasuke would accompany me on. We both had the money from our clans, though they were for the most part dead, to back us up, so the missions were not for the payment. We were secure financially, and for that short time, secure emotionally.

One day, when it was overcast and there was a light drizzle, Sasuke's old sensei appeared at our doorstep. He had been asked to summon Sasuke to the Hokage tower. Just Sasuke. I was to stay home. It was the night before our two-year wedding anniversary. I do not know what had undergone when he returned from the tower. All he would permit me to know was that he had been asked by Lady Tsunade to go on a very important mission. He would be leaving before daybreak and would miss our anniversary, but he could not turn the Hokage down.

I would later find out what the mission was, but not before irreparable damage was done. My love's mission was to track an elite ex-Akatsuki member who had somehow managed to get away from Konoha's very own Morino Ibiki. Something that was unheard of. That alone showed how dangerous this man was. It was a suicide mission. Something that Lady Tsunade had kept from my Sasuke. She knew that he would not return alive.

Uchiha Sauske is dead. All of the happiness that I had slowly gained back was gone. I had lost again. In life and in love. I wanted to be dead with him. There was one thing that was holding me back.

-Several Years Later-

"Saku! Return to me now, my son." Saku is seven years of age now. His eighth birthday is in four days. He looks more and more like his father everyday. I looked up towards the clouds. "You would be very proud of your son, Sasuke-kun…"


End file.
